


want

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Boo Seungkwan, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight fluff, Top Chwe Hansol | Vernon, i guess?, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hansol accidentally walks into seungkwan masturbating,and ooh boy did they have a fun time.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	want

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking of publishing this so long oop.  
> very nsfw, enjoy!

hansol finally got home after a long day. he unlocked the door after fishing out his house keys from his bag.

"i'm home," he called out to the empty living room, which was weird. seungkwan would laze on the sofa, watching his favorite variety show and beam at hansol when he heard the door unlocking. hansol shrugged and placed his bag on the counter. he needed a shower.

as hansol made his way to his room, he stopped by seungkwan's room, only to find the door shut. strange, he thought. seungkwan would usually leave the door open to let fresh air in according to him. hansol was going to walk away, until he heard soft whines from seungkwan's room. hansol got slightly worried and halted, but to his relief the whines stopped.

  
"what's up with seungkwan today?" hansol muttered under his breath and went to his room. he took his fresh change of clothes he was going to wear later and his towel. he walked out to the bathroom. he passed by seungkwan's room again and paused in front of the door. hansol still felt slightly worried for seungkwan behind those doors so he lingered there briefly.

  
soft moans emitted from seungkwan's room as hansol stood in front of the door. hansol could hear them clearly despite the piece of wood between them. hansol got closer to the door and strained his ears to make out what was happening in the room. hansol's face was tinted red, his mind obviously wandering to places where it shouldn't be. hansol squatted in front of the door, his clothes and towel still clutched in his hands. hansol was in a dilemma whether to barge into seungkwan's room or not.

"what if seungkwan got hurt?" his brain reasoned with him. his heart beckoned him to open the door, afraid seungkwan got hurt. hansol still stayed in his position. he thought it'd be rude to simply barge in without seungkwan's permission.

  
as he contemplated, he heard moans from seungkwan's room again. seungkwan sounded like he was calling someone's name. hansol's ear leaned closer to the door to hear more clearly. "hansol... hansol..." was what hansol heard. hansol froze at his spot. why was seungkwan moaning his name? hansol shook his head, maybe seungkwan needed his help. his heart screamed at him to open the door to know what was going on.

  
hansol stood up and slowly turned the doorknob. hansol was awestruck, the door slightly ajar. he could feel his face burning out of embarrassment as he stared at seungkwan. seungkwan was naked and had his back facing the door, sheens of sweat decorating his back. hansol's gaze unknowingly went to seungkwan's ass.

seungkwan's digits were buried deep in his asshole, thrusting them into the hole. seungkwan humped against his pillow, his dick getting the friction it craved for. seungkwan let out a soft gasp as he found his sweet spot and thrust his fingers harder to the spot, his other free hand palming his girth. seungkwan's moans got louder and higher pitched, between them were hansol's name.

hansol was still standing there at the door, rigid and not knowing what to do other than stare. hansol snapped back to reality when seungkwan threw his head back and moaned his name loudly as he came, white strings of cum painting the walls. seungkwan slowed down his pace of thrusting to ride over his high, his chest heaving heavily.

  
  
seungkwan then turned towards the door, only to find his crush staring blankly at his naked body, his hands full of clothes. red rushed to his cheeks as seungkwan felt exposed, both of them staring at each other awkwardly.

"h-hansol, why are you..." seungkwan stuttered while pleading internally that his crush didn't see much.

hansol tilted his head away in embarrassment. "i'm sorry, seungkwan. i thought you were hurt because you were... you know. i'm so sorry i didn't know," hansol rambled. hansol felt like throwing himself out of the window. at least he could die peacefully after knowing what his crush looked like when he pleasured himself.

  
  
seungkwan had a sly smile on his face. he walked towards hansol and closed the door behind hansol laid against gently. hansol gulped when seungkwan harshly pushed him against the door. seungkwan's aura was dominant and overwhelming, even hansol who was taller than him felt like he shrunk physically. "did you enjoy the free show just now, hansollie? me fucking myself as i moaned your name?" seungkwan cooed as he inched closer to hansol's face, his eyes filled with lust.  
  
surprisingly, hansol got turned on by seungkwan who took the initiative first. hansol could feel his erection coming and slightly panicked.

"fuck me until i can't get out of bed," seungkwan whispered, his voice erotic and laced with want as he accented every word.

  
  
that was the last straw for hansol. hansol emitted a deep growl and slammed seungkwan against the wall beside the door. lust was burning in his eyes, his stare bore holes into seungkwan. seungkwan whimpered at the sudden change of events, but he liked it. seungkwan squirmed under hansol's firm grip on his wrists. hansol's fingers traced seungkwan's chest and got closer to him.

"i'll make sure you get what you asked for, boo seungkwan," hansol said in a low voice, his voice dripping with desire.  
  
"yes hansol, fuck me," seungkwan softly pleaded. "tsk, so impatient for dick huh? you forgot the magic word, boo," hansol tutted and spanked the older's asscheeks, earning a yelp in response. "please fuck me, hansol," seungkwan asked louder, his face burning red as he circled his arms at the back of hansol's neck.

  
  
hansol crashed his lips against seungkwan's, fueled with eagerness and passion. it was gentle but also rough. hansol decided to keep this memory in his 'first times with seungkwan' file. hansol was oddly experienced in this to seungkwan's surprise. hansol's hands roamed on seungkwan's body, slowly going south. hansol's fingers found seungkwan's nips and tweaked one of them, causing seungkwan to gasp and give hansol's tongue access into his mouth. hansol didn't lose this chance to savor it. seungkwan probably had his iced americano before the whole porno unfolded in front of his eyes.  
  
hansol's hand traveled further down to seungkwan's hips. his hand lovingly squeezed seungkwan's perfect asscheek, leaving a red handprint on the ass. hansol smirked, feeling seungkwan's bottom fitting his big hand just right. hansol's other free hand went down to seungkwan's already erect cock and palmed it gently. seungkwan moaned at the sudden sensation and slipped his hands under hansol's t-shirt, grazing over hansol's nipples. hansol hissed and grabbed seungkwan's ass even firmer, the handprint getting more visible as if it's a sign seungkwan was his.  
  
hansol broke off the kiss and scooped seungkwan to bed. "yah hansol-ah..." seungkwan said, earning a hum in response. "can you take off your clothes? it's awkward when i'm the only one naked," seungkwan protested weakly, but hansol obliged. hansol stripped painfully slow, even seungkwan got annoyed but didn't dare to speak up. hansol grunted as he removed his boxers, the cold air hitting his shaft. his cock glared an angry purplish-red, the veins visible as it stood proudly. seungkwan's mouth was agape, taking in the beautiful scene and saving it in the back of his mind.  
  
hansol has a snarky smile when he saw seungkwan's mouth still open in awe. "hey, you still gotta suck this dude off," hansol pointed at his dick. "thanks to you and your teasing, now be good and suck it off for me, seungkwan," hansol teased seungkwan.

  
  
seungkwan quickly got down from the bed and kneeled in front of hansol. seungkwan gulped as he positioned himself because god damn it, hansol is so fucking huge. seungkwan licked the slit delicately, tasting the precum leaking from the cock as hansol muffled a moan. without thinking twice, seungkwan took hansol's girth inside his mouth, slowly engulfing it. hansol carded through seungkwan's raven hair, feeling slightly worried because seungkwan seemed like he had a hard time taking him in, and he didn't want to hurt seungkwan. seungkwan was slowly making progress, pausing from time to time until he made it to the base.  
  
"you sure- _aah_ , you can take it?" hansol asked seungkwan and got an 'ok' signal from him. seungkwan started slowly, bobbing his head front and back, sucking on the shaft slightly. hansol moaned out of delight, his fingers combing through seungkwan's hair. " _oh_ you're so good at this, seungkwan-ah," hansol groaned, tugging seungkwan's hair lightly. seungkwan lifted an eyebrow, seemingly proud of the compliment and gained pace, drawing moans from hansol. hansol threw his head back, "s-seungkwan, i'm coming, stop..." hansol managed to make out as he felt the knot in his lower abdomen, but seungkwan didn't slow down. seungkwan suckled the cock as it got slightly bigger in his mouth. hansol came with a loud moan, his cum tainting the back of seungkwan's throat. hansol fucked seungkwan's mouth gently to ride over his high, his chest flushed slightly. seungkwan released the deflated shaft with a loud pop and wiped his mouth after swallowing hansol's cum. hmm, didn't taste too bad unlike how it smells, seungkwan thought to himself.  
  
"your cum tastes good, hansol-ah," seungkwan told hansol. "thanks, but we aren't done yet remember?" hansol swiftly sealed seungkwan's lips with a kiss and carried seungkwan back to the bed. hansol kissed seungkwan fervently after placing seungkwan back on the bed, drawing soft whines from seungkwan. hansol could taste his own cum in seungkwan's mouth as he deepened the kiss. hansol broke off the kiss and went to seungkwan's nape. hansol bit and sucked a hickey on that area of skin, making seungkwan groan softly. after feeling satisfied at looking at the blooming red-purplish bruise on seungkwan's neck, hansol explored seungkwan's body.  
  
seungkwan let out a light gasp as he felt hansol's tongue circling his left nipple, his fingers toying with the right one. hansol traveled further south, peppering butterfly kisses on seungkwan's body on the way down. he planted hickeys on specific spots he loved the most, which were seungkwan's hips and inner thighs. hansol hovered over seungkwan after planting his fifth hickey on seungkwan's inner thigh, admiring the masterpiece under him. seungkwan's milky skin was littered with bruises, his chest flushed as he panted due to the teasing, his cute dick hard and quivering.  
  
"you've stretched, right?" hansol asked, seungkwan nodded in response. "i'm just gonna help you, because i'm afraid i might hurt you. i don't want you to get hurt," hansol said tenderly as he reached for the lube at the nightstand. he poured a generous amount on his fingers and warmed it slightly. without warning, he slid two digits into seungkwan's asshole. seungkwan yelped at the sudden entry, the ring of muscles clenching and unclenching around hansol's fingers, his hands grabbing the sheets. moans filled the room as hansol scissored seungkwan open. "my dick's not even in yet," hansol joked, thinking seungkwan wouldn't hear it because he was busy moaning.  
  
"i heard that, hansol," seungkwan scowled. "can you just fuck me already- _ah_!" seungkwan threw his head back as hansol inserted another finger. hansol thrust his fingers into seungkwan's hole, making seungkwan moan according to hansol's thrusting tempo. "hansol... _mnghh_ fuck me please..." seungkwan begged hansol. hansol put on a condom and positioned himself in front of seungkwan's hole. thank god hansol always had a spare condom in his pocket, or else he'd have to disappoint seungkwan. "i'm going in, tell me when it hurts too much," hansol reminded seungkwan. hansol gently placed seungkwan's right leg on his shoulder and went in, hissing at the tightness. seungkwan let out a high-pitched moan at the painful entry. "wait...wait .." seungkwan panted when hansol was halfway in because god damn it, he's so big. even bigger than his dildos. seungkwan signaled hansol to go on once he got used to the size.  
  
"you okay?" hansol asked seungkwan after he got in fully. seungkwan nodded weakly, light sweat glistening on his forehead. "you're so fucking huge, hansol-ah," seungkwan complained. "would you get satisfied if it wasn't?" hansol paused and shrugged. "also, it's my dick, not some normal dude's," hansol rolled his eyes. before seungkwan could say a word, hansol started pounding into him. seungkwan's words melted into helpless moans as hansol fucked his hole.  
  
skin slapping sounds echoed throughout the room, moans and groans blended and bounced off the room walls. " _a-ah_! there! _mmh_ fuck fuck fuck fuck," seungkwan trailed off into mindless blabber and arched his back as hansol brushed his prostate. hansol positioned himself so he could fuck right where seungkwan's prostate was and began thrusting. seungkwan could only whine and emit needy moans as hansol abused his prostate.  
  
seungkwan felt ecstatic, he felt tears welling up in his eyes due to the pain but he didn't want hansol to stop. however his prostate told him no seungkwan, i'm going to die if hansol doesn't stop. "hansol... h-hansol... it hurts," seungkwan choked out, tears threatening to fall out of his eyes from what hansol saw. "sorry, i'll go slower," hansol's eyes were glazed with worry as he mumbled, immediately decreasing the intensity of his thrusts.  
  
"seungkwan, im coming..." hansol groaned as he snapped his hips faster. seungkwan was giving his own cock a handjob, moaning sweetly as his toes curled from pleasure and palmed himself faster. hansol released his load into the condom, slightly fucking into seungkwan's already raw hole. white stripes of cum painted hansol's abdomen as seungkwan came too. both of them heaved heavily, their faces flushed. seungkwan closed his eyes, feeling exhausted after the make-out session. hansol took some of seungkwan's cum off from his stomach and tasted it. he hummed at the taste of the fluids and laid down beside seungkwan.  
  
"i'm gonna be limping tomorrow," seungkwan whined. "and this," seungkwan jabbed at the hickey hansol made on his neck, "is hella obvious." hansol just laughed and nuzzled into seungkwan's nape. "you can make as many hickeys as you want on me, seungkwan-ah," hansol said, his voice muffled as he buried his head into the crook of seungkwan's neck.

seungkwan blushed, "hansol, just gonna ask, will you be my boyfriend? it's okay if you don't want to," seungkwan grabbed the covers and covered his face that was burning out of shyness. hansol laughed heartily, "i've always been thinking of it, boo," hansol marveled, a kiddy grin that showed his gleaming teeth decorated his face. "yes, i'll be your boyfriend," hansol tugged away the covers and kissed seungkwan's lips, pulling seungkwan closer to him.  
  
"we're hella sticky, don't, "seungkwan shoved hansol away. "let's shower together?" hansol suggested, leaving seungkwan blushing furiously. "you're such a tease, chwe hansol," seungkwan punched hansol lightly as they got up.

"weren't you the one teasing me first?" hansol protested, pouting at seungkwan. seungkwan just smiled and poked hansol's cheeks. "c'monnn let's shower already," seungkwan whined and dragged a laughing hansol to the showers.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed and sprayed holy water all over yourself after this ;)  
> i've another story in the works so stay tuned!  
> kudos will be very appreciated, a comment if you will :D  
> follow me on [twt!](https://twitter.com/boostwinbuns)


End file.
